Red Hot Passion Interrupted
by WitchyGypsy
Summary: Sequel to Red Hot Passion, White Hot Power! Sam and Dean have some long awaited fun, but someone decides to unknowingly interrupt them. What'll their reaction be? Sam/Dean Slash


Here it is! The awaited sequel to Red Hot Passion, White Hot Power! I hope you all liked what I've done with it.

Disclmaier: As it needs repeating, I don't own Sam, Dean or Castiel or anything Supernatural related.

* * *

"Dammit, Sammy! Fuck, you know I hate it when you do that."

"S'not my fault…you can't hold back. And besides," Sam panted out as Dean pushed down hard on his chest, "you fucking love it and you know it. All that pressure, so much tighter and hotter than ever on that huge cock of yours."

Dean groaned and shut Sam up with his lips as he thrust hard into Sam. It was tighter and hotter than before because Sam kept on clenching his ass around Dean's cock. Dean was so close to coming when Sam did that and as much as he loved the hot, hard pressure on his cock, he loved getting Sammy to come first or at least with him.

It'd been about two months since they started their relationship after that warlock case and Dean found out that while Sam loved to hear Dean talk dirty, he also talked dirty and it turned Dean on to no end. Three weeks ago, after they'd ganked a nasty ass skinwalker, they'd showered together to get the gunk off and out of their hair. After the shower Dean had shoved Sam against the wall and let Sam fuck his mouth. Sam never stopped talking, the filth that came out of his mouth had been mind-blowing and an utter turn on that when Sam came into his mouth, screaming his name with profanities, Dean had come without even touching himself. Now whenever they both thought about it or talked about it, Sam blushed and Dean laughed.

"Please, Dean, fuck. I'm so close, gonna come on your cock alone," Sam's ramblings brought Dean back to the present. He grabbed Sam's leg and threw it over his left shoulder, propped his right leg up which ended up making Sam scream out, "Oh god, fuck, shit. Please, yes, there. Please De, right there, please." The slight movements Dean had made only served to make his cock hit Sam's prostrate every single thrust.

Dean kept one hand pressed against Sam's chest to keep him held down and the other hand tangled into Sam's hair. Dean could never get enough of Sam's hair, as girlishly long as it was, he'd never felt anything so soft. It also helped that it was easy to pull on, giving Sam that little bite of pain he liked and the pleasure Dean got from inflicting it.

They were both close, they hadn't gotten any time together for the last week since there was an array of demon signs in the area and they'd only just closed all the cases of demon possessions.

Dean grabbed tight onto that head of hair and brought Sam's head up to meet his lips, he sucked Sam's lower lip into his mouth, making Sam moan. He groaned at a particularly hard thrust, threw his head back and closed his eyes.

But as much as Dean loved to get Sam off, as much as he loved to fuck him hard and fast, he also really loved teasing Sam by drawing out their orgasms because the look on Sam's face when he finally came after being held off from it for so long was excruciatingly beautiful. Not to mention it caused him to shut up fast.

So Dean pulled out, and Sam whined, fucking whined. "Dean, please, so close. Need you. Need to come. Please."

Dean let him beg a little while longer before he lied down on his back and sighed out, "Sammy, you will. I'll let you come. But you have to work for it." Sam looked at him and the "What the fuck?" and "How?" was clearly etched into his facial expression. Dean grinned at breathed out, "Ride me Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened. Dean never let him in that type of control. He was excited but scared as well, scared that he would do something Dean wouldn't like and that he wouldn't let Sam ride him ever again. But Dean looked at him, sweat in his hairline and on his brow, his lips twitching from the suppression of a smirk and he said, "Come on baby boy, you can do it. Come fuck yourself on my cock. Work for it. Show me how much you want it Sammy."

His eyes dilated at Dean's encouraging teasing. He was on board, so to speak. He got up onto his knees and straddled Dean, facing him. Dean's cock rubbed against the cleft of his ass as he rocked back and forth while smoothing his hands over Dean's hard, sculpted chest. He leaned down, pressed their chests together and engaged Dean in a hot and messy kiss. Their tongues slid against each other furiously, they bit at each other's lips and clashed their teeth together a few times. It was erotically blissful.

Sam let up and reached behind himself to grasp Dean's hot length and he teased his thumb over the crown, earning a hiss and groan from Dean. "So hot Dean, can't believe your letting me do this. Wanted to ride you for so long, one of my first fantasies and one of the hottest. God, Dean. Gonna come so hard, ride you so hard…" he was babbling, he knew but it was like his brain had turned to mush as soon as Dean told him he wanted him on top.

Dean was grinning and teasingly said, "If you've wanted it for so long you'd be on my- OH fuck! Yes, shit, Sam, yes, like that!" Sam had impaled himself onto Dean's cock in a long, single, hard thrust. He fucked himself hard and fast, rendering Dean into the ranting, cursing mess that Sam usually was.

Sam groaned as his Dean's cock rammed hard against his prostate, causing his body to shake and his vision to white out. They were barely aware of the other one, just focused on the complete pleasure that filled them with each movement.

Dean pumped his hips up as Sam slammed his down, creating a hard, steady and fast rhythm that had them cursing in ecstasy. Sam became aware of Dean as his fingers were digging into his hips, helping him slam himself up and down onto his cock. Sam leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss onto Dean's open mouth, dipping his tongue in to run it against the back of Dean's front teeth.

The slap of flesh was obscenely loud, but not as loud as the moan drawn out from Dean. Sam was using every trick in the book he'd found so far to make Dean go crazy. But Dean had a few tricks of his own and scraped his teeth lightly against Sam's tongue. Sam panted into his mouth and retaliated by scraping his nails against Dean's chest, earning a hiss from Dean as he let go of Sam's tongue.

Sam drew himself back up into his original position with a smirk. He stopped moving and let Dean's cock rest inside him, the tip pressing against his sweet spot as he allowed himself to sink down completely. Both of their breathing was ragged and their bodies were covered in sweat. They looked at each other for a while, waiting to see who would break first and move.

Dean's eyes roamed over Sam's chest to his cock, which was rock hard, curved up and just barely touching his belly button. It was almost completely purple, his balls were full with the need to come and Dean was not going to touch him there, as much as he wanted to.

Instead, he placed one hand on Sam's chest and lightly traced protection sigils onto his skin, making Sam shiver and hum in appreciation. The need to move, to grip, to touch and to just fuck each other's brains out was still there. However, Dean knew Sam always needed something more intimate, small or not, in their lovemaking, despite the times when it was rough, hard and fast. He'd do anything for Sam.

Sam smiled sweetly, happily and leaned down again, taking Dean's mouth in a soft, sweet kiss. It was just a melding of mouths for a few seconds before Sam slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, thereby slowly making their kiss more passionate, more frenzied and Dean couldn't help it. He gripped hard onto Sam's hips and jerked his own hips up, making his cock press harder against Sam's prostate.

Sam gasped into his mouth and nearly came, multi-colored spots danced beneath his eyelids, his breathing strained and his body quaking. "Oh god, Dean. Please. Please. Fuck me. Take me hard. Slam your cock into me. Need it, need you, please."

Despite Dean losing by moving first, he felt like he'd won due to Sam's pretty and hot as fuck begging. He wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and placed his other against the mattress and lifted his body up, keeping Sam on top of him, still impaled on his cock. Dean settled on his knees, still wanting to gift Sam by letting him ride him.

Approving of the new position, as it let Dean's cock slip further into him, as impossible as it seemed, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, let his knees settle outside of Dean's and lifted himself and began to fuck himself on Dean's cock again. Dean buried his face into Sam's neck, licking, nipping and sucking every inch of sweet and salty flesh his mouth found. One hand gripped hard onto his baby brother's hip and the other gripped onto his shoulder blade, nails digging into his skin.

Sam loved to be marked by Dean, just as Dean loved to be marked by Sam, so Sam bit hard onto Dean's tendon. He licked the mark lightly and began sucking it, wanting to bruise the skin as well as indent it.

Dean felt his balls draw up, preparing to release himself. "Sammy, fuck. I'm nearly there, you feel so good, so tight. Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes. Fuck yourself on my cock faster Sammy." And Sam did. He could also feel himself nearly there and slammed himself hard and fast onto Dean.

Sam's arms wrapped themselves around Dean's shoulders and Dean threaded his hands into Sam's ridiculously long and soft hair, pulling him into a hard kiss. Sam's cock occasionally rubbed against Dean's abs and he felt rather than heard himself whine with the need to come, just as Dean groaned loudly as Sam's muscles squeezed around his cock. Both of them were so noisy and so enraptured into the moment they didn't hear the pop in the room.

Dean bit Sam's neck as he pulled Sam's body flush against his own, letting Sam's cock rub against his abs, the friction as well as a particularly hard thrust against Sam's prostate sent him reeling into his release, screaming Dean's name.

Dean's head flew back in pleasure as Sam's muscle clamped around his cock as Sam continued to bounce on his lap. Dean's eyes opened to look at Sam's face, wanting to see his pleasure. He saw an open-mouthed, wide-eyed, flabbergasted Castiel instead. And before he could do anything, Sam drew Dean's earlobe into his mouth and lightly bit it, causing Dean to finally come, his eyes still trained on Cas in horror, arousal, excitement, and embarrassment as he yelled out, "Shit!"

Dean's eyes closed as his body shook and his cock filled Sam's ass with his seed, momentarily forgetting that Cas was right there watching them.

Sam's body was still shivering and he was still panting as he licked the sweat from Dean's neck. But then he grew still automatically as he felt someone's eyes trained on his back. He pushed Dean's chest down hard and lifted himself from Dean's still leaking cock, feeling the loss momentarily before he became more aware of the fact that someone was in the room with them. He grabbed the gun on the nightstand and turned around in all his naked, messy glory only to point his gun at a rapidly blinking, jaw-slacked, frozen Castiel.

Dean propped himself up on the bed by his elbows and stared at Castiel, who seemed at a loss for words or actions, and then looked over to Sam. He growled, "Put some damn pants on or something Sammy." He didn't know where the possessiveness in his tone came from but he supposed it was because only he was allowed to see Sam naked.

Sam placed the gun back on the side table and put on some discarded sweats from the floor, while Dean did the same. Neither cared they had dried come on them; they could wash later after dealing with Castiel.

Cas was looking back and forth between the two of them and opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something but failing miserably and quite hilariously. After a couple seconds of imitating a fish he cleared his throat and started out with, "I did not…I am sorry I….Have you always…Are you under a spell?"

Dean and Sam tried not to laugh, honestly they did, but the confused worry and embarrassed flush on Castiel's face was too much for them. Dean was laughing loudly, one arm holding his stomach as the laughter started to hurt and the other pressed against his chest. Sam was laughing just as much except he had sat down on the bed and leaned over, hands on his knees, laughing and blushing.

Castiel was flabbergasted, not understanding and not entirely sure he wanted to put he had to protect them from whatever spell they were under. "I do not understand your laughter. Tell me about your latest hunt and I'll fix this, then I'll wipe the memory or memories from your minds as to not be discomforted by them when this is over."

The laughter stopped and Sam and Dean both looked at Castiel, to each other and then back to Castiel. "Cas," Dean started off slowly, "we aren't under any spell or curse of any kind."

Cas blinked. "You're in denial. It's understandable, most love spells have a symptom of denial of anything untoward. Tell me who-"

"Cas, no. Dean and I are together because we want to be. I started this, but we both want it."

Sam was grim, yet still hoping that Cas would understand once they explained it to him. But Cas started on him, thinking the worst, "You started this? What did you do to Dean? Are you drinking demon blood again? What did you put him under? Samuel you-" Cas had started stalking towards Sam in anger but Dean stood before Sam before Cas could reach him.

"Cas, man. He didn't do anything. Yeah, he started it, but I wanted it. I do want it, this, relationship. We are not under a spell or curse, neither of us. This is of our own choosing man." Dean liked Cas, he did, but if he put one hand on Sam he'd kill him without nearly any regret.

Castiel was quiet for a few minutes, processing the scene before him. Dean sounded like Dean, he acted like Dean. Castiel was still confused though and voiced it out loud.

"Look Cas, I know it's…strange. But Dean and I are all we have, besides you I mean, but Dean and I, we've been living together, fighting together and practically breathing each other's air since I was born. It's all we know, it's all we've truly had and depended on. It was inevitable that Dean and I would be closer than just brothers and partners in hunting. We love each other. As brothers, yeah. But as lovers too."

Dean was nodding, and sighed. "Not to be all chick-flick moment here but I love Sam, more than just brotherly. And if you do anything to harm him, to harm us and what we have. I'll kill you. Because what we have is worth fighting for."

Sam was smiling at the back of Dean's head, touched by what he'd said and tried not say something girly because he knew Dean could only take so much. Instead he opted to put his huge hand on his brother's shoulder and squeeze, silently letting him know he was right there with him. That he felt the same.

They watched as Cas cocked his head and looked at them, sighed and then turned around and sat on the chair by the window, his head casted down. It was a few tense minutes before he looked up at the brother's and said, "But I thought you both were heterosexual."

Dean's face scrunched up, his mouth twisted and his eyes confused. "You're more worried about the fact that we're heterosexual than we are incestuous?" Sam laughed a little and Dean quickly looked over his shoulder, up at Sam glaring. "So not the moment to laugh Sammy."

"Sorry, it's just, you've never once said heterosexual or incestuous…It's a little daunting coming out of your mouth."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, you're just not huge on vocabulary…not huge on words really." Sam smirked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They both smiled at each other.

"You are really in love. You two are soul mates in every aspect. It is…odd. But I am not uncomfortable with it. I am just a little surprised. You both, Dean especially, have always been sexually active with women and have never shown interest in the male sex. As for the incest, it is society that believes it to be immoral, not God. Although it is not right for one man to lay with another, it has become more accepted in my world. I see that you both are not influenced in any way."

Castiel stopped and looked directly at Sam. "Sam, I apologize for what I accused you of. I should know better. It was not right of me. I hope you forgive me."

Sam blinked owlishly and then smiled, his dimples showing. "It's okay Cas. I understand. You've always been protective of Dean. I've hurt him far too many times but I promise I won't intentionally hurt him. You're forgiven."

Cas smiled a little bit, relieved, but slightly uncomfortable as he remembered what he'd seen and he did the last thing Dean and Sam thought he would do.

He blushed.

Sam and Dean both started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, Cas. If only you'd seen your face when you first saw us, fucking priceless. Maybe now you'll stop randomly popping in, huh?"

Cas could only nod and he watched Sam kiss Dean's shoulder lightly. "You can use a cell phone instead to make sure we aren't, you know, um busy," Sam said, not quite comfortable with using the words sex and fuck in front of the angel.

"Yes, I will start doing that from now on. I must get going. I can sense Dean's arousal and I suspect you guys want to fornicate again."

And then Cas was gone, leaving Sam jaw-slacked and Dean cursing at the angel and, surprisingly, blushing.

* * *

So, I want some feedback. I've been racking my brain about this and I think Castiel may be a bit OOC, I've never written him before. Let me know, as reviews are love and respect! =)


End file.
